Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Ilia]] vs. [[Saria]] First fight i've suggested so I apologize if it's bad. Both are Link's childhood friends who play important roles in the storyline later on. Both give Link a instrument (Horse Call and Fairy Ocarina) and they live by a forest. Also, depending on what you believe, both have a crush on Link. --[[User:From Beyond The Stars|Stars]] [[User:From Beyond The Stars/The Page of Random Fun!|talk FUN!]] : : You're doing this just to see Ilia get beat, aren't you? --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 20:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: =P Mayyyyyybe. But i've been thinking of this fight for a while and now I have the chance to suggest it, so there you go. -- [[User:From Beyond The Stars|Stars]] [[User:From Beyond The Stars/The Page of Random Fun!|talk FUN!]] : : I see the connections, but I don't really like it... - '''[[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227]]''' '''([[User talk:McGillivray227|talk]])''' : :Im scratching my head on this one [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 21:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Not horrible but the results would be ugly. --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 21:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a good enough matchup. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Unoriginal. Ilia is obviously at least partially based on Saria. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) [[Bellumbeck]] vs. [[Malladus (boss)]] Final bosses in cel-shaded DS handheld games. They each possess another character and use them to fight. They are fought on the ruins of the evil possessed vehicle (Ghost Ship, Demon Train). Their weak spots are on their backs, and require a special thing to make them vulnerable (Phantom Spheres, the final Lokomo Song/Light Arrows). They are fought with a "sacred blade" (Phantom Sword, Lokomo Sword). --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : I want it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 22:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : =D [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 22:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Seems those conections except the posetion one could be used for most boss battles [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 22:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Hmm better conections buit I just dont quit feel it [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I do like this. Fun fact: when I fought Malladus, I actually had to try multiple times until I won, even with a Purple Potion and a Yellow Potion. Stupid Zelda getting hit by stupid fireballs... [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : No. Every final boss nowadays is defeated with a "sacred blade". Weak spots on the back and something to make them vulnerable also applies to Ganon from OoT and Majora's Mask, and the cel-shaded/DS point is just a pointless attempt at a connection and by that logic we could try to use it in a fight between Ganon (OoT) and Majora which makes no sense. Other connections are mediocre at best. I honestly do not know why people like this one. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) [[Barinade]] vs. [[Kalle Demos]] I apologize if this has already been suggested; I tried searching for it, and didn't find anything, so I assume it hasn't be suggested prior to this. Both are fought early in the game (while Link searches for three items, the Spiritual Stones and the Pearls of the Goddesses, respectively) using the newly acquired boomerang, and both eat one of Link's current companions (Princess Ruto and Makar, respectively). They both seem to have a sort of electrical energy (Barinade obviously, Kalle Demos when it charges up its roots for an attack). I know boss vs. boss fights don't usually bode well, but do your worst. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 01:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I was doubtful at first, but this is actually fairly good. Try adding the fact that they both attach themselves to the ceiling with tentacle-like things though. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : Wow, getting a support from you is very heartening. Yes, I seemed to have missed that point, thank you for sharing. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 01:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' Comments